


Raven

by cicada9603



Series: 双鸟 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万收到了尤露希安的来信，却得知了一个意外的消息。
Relationships: female prussia/russia
Series: 双鸟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141736





	Raven

一只渡鸦从远处飞了过来，贴着这个国家冬日阴沉的天空，但即使天并不是那么明朗，这只远方而来的生物依旧是一个容易被人所捕捉到的目标。渡鸦掠过城市上空，最终停落在一个庭院之中，它收起翅来踱步，在这里走一步，在那里迈两步，腿上被绑了一个小小的竹筒，这个时代还有谁用如此简陋和原始的送信方式啊？可在现在已经很少会有人去监视这些飞行着传送信件的鸟类了，所以仍然会有人为了一些特殊的原因而启用它们。

伊万睁开眼的时候发现自己竟然就这么坐着睡着了，他弯下身子去捡掉落在地上的书本，一旁壁炉中的火依旧维持着它先前的温度。他发了一会儿呆，盯着壁炉看了很久，直到他听到紧闭的窗那里有轻微的敲击声，伊万把视线从火焰上移开，慢慢挪到窗边，他看到那一只鸦，认出来是从自己的故人那里飞来的生物。伊万放下手中的书起身去打开窗，冷风吹进来的时候他往后退避了一下，那只渡鸦又踱了一步，伊万伸出手去解开鸟腿上的东西，摸到那个小竹筒的时候心里没由来的慌了一下，这只鸟的主人已经有一阵子没有与他进行书信来往了，今年春天的时候就再没收到过任何来自那一方的消息，伊万曾花了点钱去找人打听但也没有下落，到了夏天的时候他便有些放弃了，有可能是对方已经不愿再与他有什么接触了，不管是因为什么原因。伊万将竹筒中的纸张抽了出来，被卷得十分紧实，上面还绑了线来将其扎紧，伊万拉开结将纸展了开来，信上的字迹并不是他熟悉的那种偏带些散漫与随性的字体，甚至也不是俄语，他与那位故人一直是用俄语来进行交流的，这次的却是德语，严谨的、一丝不苟的，纸张上面甚至连涂改过的痕迹都没有。伊万虽然可以读懂德语，毕竟他以前的家庭教师教授过他，但他此刻上上下下读了好几遍才看明白这封不长的信件的大致内容。他搁下那张纸，一只手撑住窗框，渡鸦在他的手上啄了一下，像是在催促着他快点写点什么好让它带回去。“没有什么可以写的了。”伊万用另一只手去抚摸那只鸟油亮的羽毛，一定有什么事情发生了，否则路德维希为什么会用这只渡鸦来给他送信呢？伊万走向自己的书桌，他拿出纸来写了些东西，小心地卷好并用细线捆绑，他打结的时候手在抖，因为光线昏暗他甚至还看不太清楚那条细小的线。伊万打了三次才将结打好，他把纸卷放在手心里掂了掂，又小又轻。他走回到窗边，渡鸦还停在小小的平台上，它用喙在啄堆在角落里的雪，伊万把它捞了过来，把塞好东西的竹筒绑回到渡鸦的腿上。“去吧好姑娘，去吧。”伊万轻轻推了那鸟一下，渡鸦拍着翅往天空飞去，很快就成了一个极小的点。

贝什米特家的小姐死了，这是伊万在到达普鲁士之后听到的最多的一句话，大街小巷都在议论这一件事情，市井妇人们的脸上尽是一副嘲笑的脸色，她们在缝补衣服时与邻里们谈论着那些东西，那位小姐被父亲兄弟从俄罗斯带回普鲁士时的情景，还有她最后是如何在生产时难产而死去。她是个未出嫁的姑娘，从俄罗斯回来之后却在自己的身体里带了一个生命，最后死在这个冬天里。尤露希安大约是在二月底的时候被她的父亲从俄罗斯带回去的，她留了一封长信给当时并不在家中的伊万，等他晚上回来的时候只看到了那封信，她写得很匆忙，像是被催促着一样。伊万从一开始就对她说过这样子不行，可每一次尤露希安拍着他的手臂说不会有事的时候他都相信了她的话，他会用手去抚过她那像是月光倾洒下来的发，他会亲吻她的脸颊，他总会那么虔诚地信任她所说的每一个字。

伊万没有去贝什米特家的宅邸，尤露希安那弟弟现在是那房子的主人，哦那位年轻有为的路德维希，伊万并不喜欢他，他仅拜访过贝什米特家一次，贵族之间礼节性的访问，他被自己的父亲拉着站在一旁，他是从那个时候认识尤露希安的。其余人都太过严肃无聊，这个女孩从门外奔进来的时候整个空间都亮起来了，她的发梢扫过伊万时带起了一阵微风，那个时候的伊万用目光紧紧追随着这个女孩，看她如何被父亲训斥，看她被家中的女眷给拽拉上楼。伊万回过神来，就在刚刚他又回忆起了尤露希安，他那最喜爱的尤露希安，多么热爱自由并厌恶传统礼教的尤露希安。他喝了一口手中的酒，他与这些可怜贫穷的醉鬼们一起挤在破烂不堪的酒馆里，那些有着大胸部的妓女扭着她们已经开始变粗的腰在酒客们身上忙活着，有人往她们的乳沟中塞去了纸币，酒馆中的每个人都疯狂地笑着，没有人会去注意角落里的那个俄罗斯酒客。

尤露希安出现在他的视野里，从她走进酒馆的那一刻伊万就看到她了，她在张望着什么，踮起脚来努力寻找着东西，她看到伊万后冲他笑了起来，虽然光线昏暗但她的笑容是那么清晰明亮。她朝他走过来，挤过杂乱肮脏的人们来到他身边，但她不说话，只在那里站着，微笑着看着他。“尤露希安？你为什么不说话？”伊万迷糊着开口，可对方依旧不说话，只是用手掌来贴近他的脸，那是冰冷的，没有实感的。“尤露希安？”伊万再想睁眼去确认的时候周身是空无一人，紧贴着他的脸的只有那已经被他喝光酒液的冰凉的酒杯。

伊万醒来的时候自己正身处一家典雅的旅馆中，他翻身下床，在桌子上看到了那些尤露希安以前的东西，她不肯给他看的日记、与他的往来信件等，还有一些别的东西，他送给她的那些礼物，还有尤露希安制作的有些拙劣的一条男式羊毛围巾。她应该就坐在壁炉前，年轻的身躯支撑着她那怀有孩子的肚子，央求家里那些女眷们教她如何打毛线并织成一条围巾。她笨拙地学习着，她可以十分英姿飒爽地骑坐在马背上，但她从不会这些东西，她按照那些女人所说的要将长发盘起、要端正地坐着，可她的心却依旧向往宅邸外面的世界。尤露希安在俄罗斯的时候是自由的，伊万从不去管她应该做些什么，伊万不在乎，那个带着野性的尤露希安才是他最爱的。现在她的这些东西放在这里，伊万别过头去不忍心再去看，自从尤露希安离开之后他便再未见到过她，他刚在梦中还遇到她，抱着一个婴孩，伊万想哭，尤露希安在生命的最末的时候该有多么难过，她会不会感到寒冷，她会不会发起抖来，她会不会在闭上眼之前想起她那俄罗斯爱人，她会不会为她的孩子流泪？他怎么那个时候就相信了她的话，不会有事的，每一天晚上她都会这么对他说。伊万想他的尤露希安，想他那不够幸运、未曾出世的孩子，他在一张椅子上坐下来，手边抓到那条拙劣的围巾，他一下又一下抚摸那物件，信任地、虔诚地。

伊万顺着路德维希放在他桌子上的信中提到的地址找到了那个地方，可怜的尤露希安甚至无法被埋葬进贝什米特家族的墓地，她的父亲在病逝之前对路德维希嘱托过如此。他那可爱的小女人只能睡在这公墓里，连身为贵族小姐的一点点优待都享受不到。那块碑上头只写了她的名，没有将她的姓氏加上去，伊万蹲下身子来仔细端详那块灰色的石碑，他想如果可以的话，他要把她的墓迁到俄罗斯去，在姓氏的那个地方冠上他的，本来尤露希安逃去俄罗斯也是有原因的，她在与一个奥地利贵族订婚之前从家中逃了出来，那着实令伊万措手不及。尤露希安所饲养的那只渡鸦飞到了它主人的墓碑上，鸟儿抖了抖身上落着的雪水，伊万用他手上的伞轻轻将尤露希安的墓碑遮盖了起来，好防止那些雪再将他心爱的人给冻着。那只鸦又停到了伞上去，与黑色的伞面快要融成一体去，它微微偏过头来看着伊万，像不是很明白他在做什么一样。伊万再次蹲下身子，他凑近那墓碑亲吻了一下，石头坚硬冰冷的触感硌着他的唇。伊万从怀中掏出一小枚戒指搁在那墓碑前面，那戒指实在是朴素，没有任何的装饰花纹，但上头刻着他家族的家徽。他还压了一封信在下面，是写给路德维希的，这位青年会不时地来这里看望他的姐姐，等一会儿他就可以看到伊万的一些嘱托，他会将这枚戒指埋进尤露希安的棺木中。

“来吧好姑娘，我们该走了。”伊万直起身，冲那只渡鸦招呼了一下，那鸟儿飞落到他的肩头。伊万看到远处站着路德维希，那青年绷着一张脸，他盯着伊万看，在他走出公墓之后也没有开口，更没有接着也走进墓园，他只是站在那里，像极了一尊雕塑。

到底是谁更加可悲一点呢？伊万用指尖去挠挠渡鸦腹下的羽毛，他穿过柏林的大街，那些妇女们的议论都仿佛成为了无关紧要的东西，那条围巾被他给绕在脖子上，像是尤露希安温暖的身体紧贴住他的一样。


End file.
